A wide range of structures are assembled from component elements using connection systems. The environments in which a structure is to be deployed can dictate the type of connection system employed in its construction and the ability of the connection system to perform effectively over time.
In the case of floating dock assemblies a number of components need to be fitted together securely. In particular it is common to find floating dock assemblies fitted with a timber waler or whaler beam running along the side of a series of floats and flush with an upper deck surface. These walers are commonly connected to the other components of the floating dock with a tie rod, where the same rod can also be used to lock together additional components of the dock.
Floating dock assemblies are deployed in environments where metallic tie rod systems do not perform well. These docks are constantly exposed to water, and commonly salt water, which corrodes metallic rods and weakens them over time. Wave and wake action also rocks the dock structure frequently—fatiguing and potentially resulting in the failure of the rigid metal rods used to assemble the dock.
In addition, when new timber components are installed the timber will slowly dry out and shrink over time. This drying process results in a loose fit between the timber whaler and the other components of the floating dock. When the same tie rods are used to connect other components together in addition to the timber waler these loose connections can cause serious problems and threaten the structural integrity of the entire dock.
It would therefore be of advantage to have improvements over the prior art which addressed the above issues or at least provided the public with an alternative choice. In particular, it would be of advantage to have a connection system or assembly method which addressed any or all of the above issues in relation to floating structures. A connection system which is resistant to fatigue and corrosion effects and which required minimal on-going maintenance would also be of advantage over the prior art.